I Shall Exist If You Do Too
by mycornerofrandomness
Summary: Connie, Callie, Chisaii...all rumors. Nobody actually knows her name but there is certainly no one who doesn't know of the famous hacker C. So what happens after what was supposed to be an easy gig starts a big domino effect and gets her involved with the greatest detective of the century, a teenage genious, and a pop idol? Follow C as she lives trough the Kira case.


"Let me get this straight... you want me to hack into the NPA's data base and erase a few files for you again, even after what happened?"

"Yes."

"PFF. Like hell I will Last time you had me do a supposedly easy gig like this, which by the way you still haven't payed for, the police actually showed up to one of my panic addresses. Do you know how many times that's ever happened to me before that? Zero. None. Never." A green eyed, red haired girl said as she shut off a laptop covered in all types of stickers and proceeded to get up from her seat. "Come on now **_C_**, don't be difficult. They only showed up to one of your many fake addresses so why are you so freaked out?" A pink haired, blue eyed girl asked as she stood up as well. They were both currently inside a little cafe, on the busy streets of Japan. "You know why I'm pissed Hayley so shut your mouth." C, the green eyed girl, said glaring at the pink haired girl. "Oh you shut up! It ain't like they showed up at your actual house! And anyways why are you are you so angry? Aren't those panic addresses of yours for you know, like when those sort of things, actually happen?" Hayley asked her and C sighed.

This was always how it went with them. Hayley would do something illegal and stupid, come and cry to C about it, and then C would try to ignore her until either Hayley gave up or she became so annoyed she just went ahead and fixed her problem. And why didn't Hayley just go ask someone else? Easy, she didn't know anyone else who was as good as C when it came to what she did.

You see C was pretty darn good with computers. She was an expert at designing software and creating all types of programs. You could say that it was her job even. Or at least her "clean" job anyways because that, of course,wasn't why she was so well known in the streets. Most of the people who came in contact with her outside of her normal life, were because of her other specialities, which consisted mostly of people coming to her when they needed for her to break into secure networks and destroy data or make the networks unusable for other parties. Though she never actually asked why or who it was she was denying access to or what she was deleting, which gained her a reputation of being a professional when in reality she was just scared shitless of anything coming back and biting her in the ass for what she'd done. But those weren't the only things she did, obviously. If they were she wouldn't be so scared of anyone coming after her.

No. Sometimes there were also people like Hayley who were on the wrong side of society and were low life criminals and scum, bandits, or even big organisations, who asked her to delete any type of records which obviously had her hacking into police data bases, or hospital and big company networks. Those were the gigs that payed a lot of money but also that caused the a lot trouble, though not the worse. The gigs that payed the most and caused the most trouble were those in which people came and asked for her to create new names and identities for them and delete their old ones, or they just simply wanted to make themselves or other people disappear so they had her delete everything about them from birth records to the last receipt the person ever payed. Those always payed the best because it was usually really rich bastards who required those services but they were the most troublesome because she had to hack directly into government data bases to well you know, actually delete and create people's lives.

So that's why she had the stupid alias of **_C_**, as well as having a shit tone of fake addresses. And that's why she was so pissed as well. She did all kinds of twisted and illegal shit before doing the little request Hayley asked her to and no one ever had even gotten close to finding out she had messed with anything, much less actually arrived at one of her many fake residences and frankly she found it all a little weird and fishy that they had that time. She had hacked into the NPA's data base many times before but that time it seemed like they actually had competent security systems at hand unlike before. And there was the fact that this time they actually managed to find one of her addresses which didn't seem like big deal but it was. So what was her conclusion? Some big shot White Hat, and she meant someone who was like the shit because no one had ever been able to track her before, was under the services of the NPA. Why? She didn't exactly know but if she had to guess, it was probably because they didn't want any information leaking from that case everyone in Japan was talking about, the one of the serial killer everyone called Kira and people thought he was a God. Yeah that one. And so, knowing all of that was why C was very reluctant to do any requests poking at the NPA right at the moment and having the stupidest, most stubborn member of the underworld, who just also happened to be the pink haired idiot standing in front of her, didn't help in the slightest as she never seemed to be able to stay out of trouble and was always asking for her services to hack into the NPA's data base and make it look like she was the perfect citizen.

"_To hell with her. If she wants to do illegal shit and then delete it from the system she should learn to hack just as well as she knows how to break a bone…" _C thought rolling her emerald eyes and letting out a "Tch" noise as she quickly started to walk away from the idiotic pink haired girl in front of her, and out of the small cafe. She also made a mental note to look for a new place to hang out as this had been the third time in a week that Hayley had been able to find her and she couldn't have that happening any longer. Friends or not C liked being able to contact the people who wanted to have any sort of communication with her first, not the other way around, and the fact that Hayley had been able to find her irked her to no end.

"Yo! Come on don't just walk away! You can't just leave a sister hanging when she needs you… and anyways you owe me one from when I saved your skinny little ass from those assholes last week!" Hayley suddenly screamed as she ran down the sidewalk to catch up with her. C just rolled her eyes once more as she stopped walking and waited for her to catch up. If she didn't she was going to start screaming again and C hated unnecessary attention. Once the pink haired girl was standing next to C, she then began to talk. "Look Hayley, while I appreciated the help with those morons I don't think I owe you anything considering the number of times I've prevented you from being deported back to America or ending up in a high security prison. In fact I would even go as far as to say you are the one who owes me a favor or two." C told her and Hayley frowned. "Yo, come on! I thought we were friends!" Hayley then said and C raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "And so what if we are friends? Doesn't have anything to do with this conversation at all." She then said.

"Yeah it does! If you were my friend like you say you are you wouldn't throw every favor you've done for me at my face! Also if you were my friend you would just help without asking why, and anyways since I am already going down, if you don't help me I will tell the police were to find you. They are still looking for you, you know. I've seen them go and check that fake address at least three times this week." Hayley then said with a smirk and as C's eyes widen. Was she really being blackmailed?And worst, by she being blackmailed by Hayley Walken, the biggest pink haired idiot in all of Japan, no the world? "_Holy shit I am…" _C thought watching the shit eating grin in Hayley's face become even wider as she desperately ran a hand through her crimson locks, a sign that she had been defeated.

And Hayley knew that.

"Fine. I'll help you. But after this any sort of contact we've had, is over. You won't ever try to find me again so I can delete any dirt on you, or to stop you from being deported, and I will never be doing services that could be beneficial for you in any way." C said stretching her hand towards her. "Deal?" She then asked. "Deal." Hayley said as they both shook hands.

"Good. Also we aren't doing this at my place or any of my other addresses. Do you have a place were we can do this?"

"Yeah I do, actually. So, come on, Yo! It's actually pretty close from here."

And with that said, both girls continued walking down the street.

…

"So what did you do this time?" C asked Hayley as she typed a few things into her laptop. They were currently in the pink haired girl's apartment, sitting in her living room to be more precise. C was in the process of taking down all of the security walls as well as deciphering the password to access the files she needed to delete, while Hayley just sort of sat there looking at her intently as she took smalls sips from a beer bottle every now and then. "Oh well, you know… Just sort of burned down a shrine, kick the shit out of several people, and stole some big gold thing which got this goon chasing after me, and yeah… nothing too serious." Hayley said like it was the most normal thing in the world, and C's eyes widen. _"I have no idea how I ended up doing this shit… did I piss of some external force out there?" _C couldn't help but think as she awkwardly smiled and nodded at Hayley. "Yeah… totally not serious. Though I guess it isn't as bad as that time in the Mall though." C then said remembering the time she had to delete those files. It had been so bad, they both swore to never talk about it again. "Yeah… nothing will be as cool as that afternoon." Hayley said with a glossy look on her eyes and little chuckle as she took another sip from her beer. C couldn't help but smile and rolled her eyes at the now drunk girl as she finished typing the password and finally gained access. "_Alright, time to work…" _She thought as she scanned all of the files.

**_Sakura M._**

No…

**_The J.D. Murder Case_**

No..

**_Satoshi K._**

Didn't she used to know a guy named Satoshi? Oh well, still not the one she was looking for.

**_Bank Robbery_**

No…

**_Shizuo Y._**

No…

**_Hijacking Case _**

She'd heard about this one on the news… but no. No time to waste reading this.

**_Hayley W._**

"Bingo!" C whispered as she clicked on the file. She then quickly proceeded to delete all of the data on the file and once again making it look like Hayley Walken was an outstanding member of society. And what was said member of society doing right at that moment? Snoring on the couch, hair all over her face, as beer spilled all over her sleeping form because of the weird form she was positioned in. Very attractive sight too, if you asked C. "_The fucking little shit… she should at least be awake right now." _C thoughtas she was about to close everything when something caught her a attention.

**_Hacking Suspects_**

C couldn't resist it. She clicked the file.

_"Holy shit…" _C thought as she went through all the information. Apparently at first they had had three suspects, but then narrowed it down to only one after some reasons that really weren't specified. Then from the time she had done the request for Hayley, they managed to track not just the one panic address like she'd thought, but **_four_**. And they also apparently gained knowledge from some anonymous cooperator that it could be, and she quotes, _the work of a mysterious hacker, no, cracker who is very well known in a few countries actually, and has, surprisingly quickly, gained a reputation lately in Japan's underworld as well. _

_This person also apparently calls him/herself _**_C_**_._

So what did C deduce from that? They still didn't know C's actual location, or whether she was a female or a male. Also, after reading the file and all of the mentions of the anonymous sources and unknown/uncertain reasons, she knew for sure they had hired some big shot White Hat or at least someone who was almost, or if not just as good at her because no way those idiots at the NPA had been able to track her on their own. No.. someone had definitely helped them.

"_Hayley hadn't been lying when she said the police was actually looking for me…_" C thought as she close the file. No, she didn't delete it like she did Hayley's, but she did change a few of the addresses they had gotten just to buy some time. For what exactly? Well, she didn't know. Maybe she would finally stop with her little "business" and actually live as Chiisaii Kishimoto, the name she went by when she attended university and did normal people stuff. "Maybe that's what's best. Maybe it is really time for me to just stop my days as C, and start a new life as Chiisai." C muttered to herself as she went to close up everything again. But just like before the familiar name of a file caught her attention, and unlike the one of the highjackings, which she also had already heard of, her curiosity got the best of her as she found herself clicking it.

**_Kira Case_**

"_No way… you're trying to tell me this asshole is a student who can kill you just with your name and face?_" C thought as her eyes scanned everything on the computer screen. "You haven't finished yet?" Hayley suddenly asked and C jumped a little from her seat. Hayley had been so quiet all that time that she'd scared the crap out of her.

"You know, you're getting a little rusty C, last time you finished in like five minutes."

C glared at her.

"Fuck you, Hayley. Anyways I already finished I was just reading something that caught my attention is all." C said taking one of the cushions on the couch and throwing it at Hayley's face. "Hey! Not cool!" The pink haired girl yelled as she quickly got up from her laying position. "That's what you get for being an annoying little shit." C then said, a smirk on her face. "Whatever. What are you reading anyway?" Hayley then asked her and sat next to her. "Oh you know, the case about that Kira guy." C said and turned her attention once again towards the screen.

**_…It has been deduced that Kira can, to some extent, control the variables regarding the victim's death as well as the cause of it, though not much is known about how it is he does this… _**

**_…A whole team of FBI agents killed… _**

**_…Cause of death…_**

**_…Heart Attacks…_**

"Yo… that shit sounds serious… it's almost like this dude is not even human." Hayley said and C couldn't say she didn't agree. "No shit. How is it even possible to control how someone dies or even kill them without even being in the same place…" C said as both girls shared a terrified look. It just didn't compute with her. Was there really such a person? And if so, how were they even going to stop them? C didn't know, but what she did know was that maybe they shouldn't off read that. "This was a bad idea… I'm going to close everything, now!" C then said and starting doing just that, while Hayley nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yo. We shouldn't of poked into that last one for sure." She said and C rolled her eyes at her unnecessary comment.

"A little late for that, don't you think? And anyways we wou-" C started but stopped when her computer suddenly flashed white. "What the hell?!" She then yelled as she typed all of the buttons in the keyboard that were supposed to fix it but nothing happened. "_I… I don't know what to do… why isn't it unfreezing?" _C thought as she closed her eyes for a moment and ran a hand through her red locks.

"Um… C?

"Not know, Hayley. I need to figure out how to fix this."

"C?"

"Not know, Hayley!" C opened her yes and yelled at her annoyed. She was such a nuisance. Hayley frowned and glared at her in return. "Just look at your computer, dammit! There is a freaking black thing appearing in the center of it!" She then yelled back at C. "_What?" _C thought as she quickly turned to look at her computer and sure enough, there it was. A big, black, letter L was in the center of it and C didn't know why. "What is it? What does it mean?" Hayley then asked as she got closer to C and hugged one of her arms. A habit of hers when she got scared, and C knew that so she didn't object, though she did roll her eyes at her. "I don't know… I-I just don't know…" C said looking from Hayley and back to the computer. Maybe the White Hat working for the NPA had been able to hack into her computer. Maybe the police was already on its way and they were both screwed. Maybe they should just destroy her computer and run. God knows she wasn't just going to let herself get caught so easily after everything she'd been though and her new resolve of finally living a normal life. "Come on Hayley, lets just crush my computer with something and run. I think the police is on it's way." Finally after a lot of thinking, C said, pulling off Hayley's arm of hers to go and look for something heavy but stopped when she suddenly heard a voice. C's eyes widen and Hayley let out a squeal as she quickly grabbed C's arm again. The voice… it had came from her computer.

"Definitely not a bad assumption, Miss Kishimoto. Though the police are not on their way, they are already there."

They knew about her other identity as well? "_Fuck… who is this guy?" _C asked herself. She didn't know what to do or what to say so she just simply said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Is that so? Who the hell are you, anyways? Why are you working for the police when you are clearly more than just some White Hat shit head? " She asked running a hand through her hair again, and trying to keep a calm face while in reality she was about to start crying and Hayley, who had been quite so far, had a terrified look on her face as her grip on C's arm tighten.

"Interesting, You seem to have assumed I worked for the police when they might very well work for me Miss Kishimoto… "

C's eyes widen. "_Shit I shouldn't of said anything… I'm so fucked…_" She thought.

"Though they don't. We are both working together in reality. As for who I am, well… I am L. And you Chiisai Kishimoto, as well as Hayley Waken, are under arrest in supposition of collaborating with Kira."

Then suddenly the door of the apartment bust open and a group of men, all carrying what seemed to be handcuffs, started to rush towards C and Hayley. Hayley screamed terrified making all of the men stop for a second. C, taking advantage of the distraction, quickly grabbed the laptop from the table and hit the nearest man in the head with it. Then she quickly grabbed Hayley's hand and both girls made a run to the nearest window. Yes, she could of left Hayley behind, but she didn't. Believe or not C wasn't the type of person to leave anyone behind. And so both girls ran towards Hayley's room were the window was. C's plan was for them to jump out of it and hope for the best. Yes not the best of plans, and one of them could definitely going to get hurt, but she was sure the fall wouldn't kill them. That was the only reason she had even considered going along with it in the first place. Though, once again C's best friend, fate, decided to be a bitch and just as they were about to jump, C felt someone pulling her by her shirt forcefully, and before she knew it she was being pressed against a wall as someone handcuffed her and put a blindfold on her. "_This isn't happening… this cannot be happening!" _C thought as they roughly pushed her out of Hayley's room, and eventually out of the apartment. C was starting to panic. Were they really going to arrest her? Yes, she had concluded that much, though were they even the police? Police men definitely don't blindfold you when they arrest you, so if they weren't the police, who were they? Where were they taking her? Were they taking her with the so called L? C just couldn't stop asking herself this questions, making her panicking worse, and before she knew it she quickly snapped and kicked the man who had been pushing her really hard making sure he fell down, before she started running again. Where? She didn't actually know since she had the blindfold and everything but she soon found out as she stopped feeling the ground beneath her feet and plummeted down what she assumed were a set of stairs. She screamed terrified and in pain a she rolled down, trying to stop herself from doing so but failing because of the handcuffs. Then she felt herself slam against something, a wall she assumed, and finally stop rolling, though she felt like she had broken every bone in her body. There were tears rolling down her cheeks, she couldn't move, and her ability to breath had became very painful. She also felt very sleepy all of the sudden. It seemed she had really injured herself and she was scared. What if she died? She didn't want to. As cliche as it may sound, there were still many things she wanted to do. Many places she wanted to visit, and things she wanted to experience… she didn't, or to be better put, wasn't ready to die. And she got the feeling that if she lost consciousness then, she most likely would. "_I need to stay awake… I.. need to…" _C thought. But the feeling was just too overwhelming. She was about to succumb to the horrible feeling of fatigue, when suddenly she heard someone's footsteps running her way. She knew it was one of the men she had so desperately tried to escape coming towards her, but she didn't even try to move. Why? Because she couldn't. She was just in too much pain, and so when said man crouched next to her and started moving her around and poking at her, all she did was let out a few hisses. 

"**Matsuda, is she okay?" **She then heard someone scream from above.

**"Yeah! Though she needs medical attention right away, Chief!" **The man crouching beside her, Matsuda she assumed, yelled back. Then the man from before yelled a few things at him once more but this time C wasn't able to comprehend them as the sleepiness retuned. She was so tired… but she didn't want to sleep in fear of dying. And so when Matsuda carefully placed an arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders, raising her from the ground, she quickly and with all the strength she had left did something to make sure that it wouldn't happen.

"Please… don't let me fall sleep. I-I don't want to die… ple-ase don't let me die…" She told him.

"**I won't let you die… I promise." **He then told her and C sighed in relief before the feeling overwhelmed her once more. She tried to stay awake, and listen to Matsuda who was desperately talking to her, telling her to stay awake as he carried her downstairs, but it was no use. The last thing C remembered before she finally lost consciousness, was the cold feeling of the wind against her skin as they exited the building and the sound of a car door opening.

After that, everything went blank.

...

AN: Hey guys! This is my first DN fanfic and I don't know if I should continue it so if you like it tell me what you think and I'll keep on posting it. As for anyone (if anybody is still reading it) reading my Kuroshitsuji fanfic I promise I'll up date that one soon too.

Next Chapter Soon! (Probably)


End file.
